


Fantasizing about tomorrow

by MaryLP



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLP/pseuds/MaryLP
Summary: The past keeps a horrible secret, and it comes intending to damage what they love the most, their enemy is stronger, and to save themselves, they have to sacrifice what they love the most to save the people once again.But will they be able to make that sacrifice?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 1





	1. Foreword

Do you know what happened in the town of Gravity Falls after the event known as Rare Armageddon?

Well, the villagers managed to rebuild the town completely after the departure of Mabel and Dipper Pines. Not to mention Mayor Tyler's law, which strictly prohibited talking about the subject again, much less with people who were not involved.

But who wants to remember such a painful and destructive event?

Why don't we focus on knowing what happened to everyone? After all, each is a new story to learn and new adventures to discover.

So who should we start with?

It's what I always ask myself while observing everyone because that's the position I'm in and I can't do anything. I am just an observer of their lives, of all who inhabit this planet.

Although what happens inside Gravity Falls is something that attracts me, due to all the mystery that is always involved or revolves around most situations. Turning your less-expected activities into adventures, a great attraction to fiction.

Or maybe it was I can't forget what happened so long ago.

I gracefully slide a finger across this sphere in the center of this desolate garden, the only thing that keeps me connected to the human world.

The image stops on a redhead with green eyes, this young woman is called Wendy. She is one of the people I have admired the most, her courage in the face of any adversity and danger, even her feigned carelessness, which hides how stressed she lives.

She no longer works in the "Mystery Cabin" and much less is in Gravity Falls, she stopped working long ago to dedicate herself to her university studies, anyway she continues to visit the town.

In the sphere, there are two brown, the tone of that woman's hair being much lighter that could be confused with a blonde. Soos and Melody, they are currently planning everything for their wedding.

They are one of my favorite couples in this town, I have always had an eye on them ever since Tiffany tried to murder them.

Delete them.

But she still exists, they just don't know. Much less are they aware that it is not called that, nor that that is its true appearance or personality, it is not what they think it is.

Either way, she will not be an obstacle in their ways.

The people reflected now are two adults, the Pines twins. Stanley and Stanford Pines, they embarked on the high seas to stop the presence of supernatural creatures that they managed to detect. They usually stay in the cabin during the holidays, one returns to be "Mr. Mystery" and the other continues with his investigation.

However, during the rest of the year, they live incredible adventures that no one could even imagine and dream, having strengthened their family bond.

Although they felt sad when the younger twins did not come to visit them during their vacation due to some complications. If they didn't go this year, it would be two years since they left Gravity Falls.

By the way, does anyone wonder if Stanley is still interested in Linda Susan?

Well, even if no one does, I'll say yes.

Although the older woman is sad, after all, some of her cats have passed into the afterlife. However, she already knew it, everyone who agrees to have a pet knows it, they only share a part of our life.

They are not eternal.

Oh. I can assure you that their company was pleasant for me, although in reality, they do not need to go through the garden, they usually accompany me for a while.

I change the image again, showing a jet, a chestnut, and a white-haired man.

Candy, Grenda, and Gideon.

Candy was sent to music classes, her parents hope that she will take advantage of her talent, although at first, she was ashamed she began to gain confidence.

I think he has a future in that, he is very talented as they say, he must follow the dream he has.

Grenda was sent to a prep course for the medical field, learning at least the basics along with other chemistry classes. Her grades are not so outstanding, nor low, they are within average.

Although she has begun to doubt whether to continue studying what she had planned.

You still have time, if you decide to change your mind that's fine. That is not the only profession, in addition to having several talents; although if I'm honest I always imagined that I could sing at the opera.

Gideon has changed a lot, now she lives happily with her parents after various therapies. I think at last I could say that they are a normal family.

Within the average person, although they still have some things to solve.

Of course, the white-haired man hasn't forgotten Mabel, he's still waiting for her to give him a chance, I think it's good to have goals, however, according to what I've seen from here, she's not interested.

I wonder if it would be nice to move some favors to try ... help?

Yes, I think I could do that.

Now a blonde is reflected in the sphere, this is Pacific Northwest. Her family lost a lot of money during the Rare Armageddon, so they had to sell their mansion.

Old MgGocket was kind enough to let them live there, at least for a while, I'm glad he got his memory back, and his life too.

Now he gets along better with his son. Ah, all good with them.

...

Ah, what envy, don't you think that?

All of them, each one of them, have the opportunity to enjoy their life, and yet some think they are so unfortunate. They can laugh at each other, they can cry alone, they can scream themselves tired, staying alone is only their decision.

That looks like so much fun. I want that too, I want to be alive. I want to be able to feel.

I'm just like Bill, but I couldn't get what he can, he can live as a human when he doesn't want that and I do. I want his life, I want what was taken from me.

I just wanted to live a quiet life, to be human-like all of them but they wouldn't let me. And now I am condemned to sing for all eternity.

So ... - **Dark shadow of loneliness that keeps me in captivity, so that my longing becomes real. Should I force them to do it?** \- I sang towards the sky of this place, I waited patiently for an answer.

And for the first time in centuries, he answered me. - **B͌̄̌̀̿͠l͊̓̚͝o͆͆̿̐͠ȍ͒̅̽̕d͛͌̽̕ y͋́̓͡ȯ̊̿̉͠ȗ̀̄͐͝ m͊̓̏͞u҇̇͒̂̄s̑̚͝ẗ́͛̾͡ c͊͋̌͝a̋́͋͗͝r̉̎͐̔̀͡r̛̓̈ÿ́́͆͠ i̽̀̆͝n̛̿̑̆ y͗̔̓͐̕o͒̇͝u̾̽̑͛̓͞r̉̾͠ h҇́̍̆a̐́́͡n̛̑̐͌d̽̾̕s҇̅͊̚,̇́̒̒͡ l͋͑̌̚͡i̔͛͊͠v̋̇̃̏͞ȅ̛̇̽̑̚s͗̄̈͡ y̏̌͠o҇̆u̅͒̊̕ m̒̎̐͝u͐̾́͛͞s͋̋̊̐͠t҇͂̇ g҇͋̏͛͛́i͆̍̎͠v̛̿̔̔͛̈e͐̈́̀̆͞ m҇̋̌͊̌̓ë̛́͒́,̑̊̐͒͞ o̓̌̐͡n̄̎͞l̛̈͛̍y̓͐͋͗̌̕ t̆͐̇͗̃͠h́̑̃̊̕è͆͡n͊́̽̒͠ w̒͛̄͊̐̕ĭ̉̓̇͞l̒́͆̀̔͞l̄̈͠ I̎͌͝ ḿ͑͗͝ǎ̒̍̕k̿̾̀̈́̽͡e͂̎͝ y̾̓̕o̿͑̇̂͠û͆͌͛̕r͐͒͞ w̐̈́̚͝i̓͋̆̃͝s҇̊͂͂h̅̉͂́͡ r̐̓̆̂͞e҇̈́͗a͊̎͋͛́͝l̊̆͞** \- I heard a macabre voice, like an echo in the background. - That they follow the leader, you must do it, as it always should be.

\- **Should I fulfill my role? I will make amends for my mistake, that desire that I always had, I will make them follow me and so I will be happy** \- I finished my song.


	2. Chapter 1: Visit from another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present events that happen, and useful data.  
> I have a drawing on this ... somewhere in the handwritten drafts, I made of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my original language. Done the best I could, with the help of the translator.

Stanley woke up that day in a bad mood, the day is taken from those boring movies that are shown on the town's channels didn't help either.

The sun shone at no more power, at this rate I doubted that the clientele would even think about leaving their homes, the birds sang at no more power, like in those princess movies.

Yes, maybe this is the worst day ever in Gravity Falls.

At least for that Pines.

The worst of all was that he lived under the same roof as that strange triangle that he tried to destroy them on several occasions, although his twin says that it is no longer dangerous, he cannot believe him.

Ford checked it several times to make sure, he says that the level of his power is the most basic of demons; but still, you have to keep it under control.

They practically picked him up from the street, but he's still so annoying and insolent.

\- **Hey, Fish** \- called again, insistently, that blonde, now pecking with a stick at Stanley's face.

 _"Can't you stop bothering for a moment? Where was your babysitter Ford?"_ the old man wondered.

He'd been through worse, hadn't he? Then he could put up with Bill and show that he had enough patience to everyone else, because in himself now he was calmly acting as if he didn't exist.

The demon smiled, even more, than he could, this was never a good sign. - **It's good that you stay calm, I hope you have the same to organize the store again.**

\- **No again!**

He ran hoping that had cheated on his again, that little hope collapsed the moment he glimpsed how his store seemed to have been destroyed by a hurricane.

\- **That's enough** \- Clenched his fists. - **Ford, take the oxygenated blond!** \- bangs furiously on the door of the candy dispenser.

Last year they linked a loudspeaker to your lab, so you can't lie that it doesn't hear you. They mainly did this so they could let you know when the food is ready, but since Bill arrived it was so they could complain.

Ford appeared through the door, a little tired. - **It is not necessary to make a whole scandal-**... - He observed with surprise the disaster. - **Did a tornado hit and I didn't know about it?**

The shop owner rubbed a hundred. - **Alone, take it away** \- I didn't even have the strength to argue.

*

*

*

Bill didn't like spending his time in the lab, and he knew Stanford wasn't very thankful to have him there, either. Anyway, it was more boring to bother these Pines.

Only a few times has he managed to alter his patience since the events of Rare Armageddon.

In a short time, the old man would finish his new project, an invisible capsule that could silence the sounds of his exterior or interior. Not possibly useful for the world, but for everyone who lived inside the cabin and tried to put up with it apparently.

When that strange static started he didn't complain again, no matter how many times he said it or how sincere he was, they wouldn't believe him anyway.

He is lying, they would say, he always has and there is no reason not to this time. Only the blonde seems to be aware of that sound, which seems to increase at night and become silent at dawn. No, he cannot sleep when that happens and reflects on what would have happened now in his kingdom while he was not present.

He rose from his seat, resting his elbows on the Pines's work table. - **Six Fingers, don't you hear?** \- was ignored again. - **Does your old age no longer allow you to hear clearly?** \- he scoffed.

\- **I listen perfectly, maybe you are already going crazy, you are the only one possible to hear that static** \- he obtained in response.

Roll his eyes, again it doesn't matter. - **I've always been crazy, do you forget?** \- He walked away with that smile that characterized him.

He sits in the corner of the room, while with the little of his power he recreates some small images that make him feel at home, he cannot believe that he never knew what that force was that kept the rest of the world safe from his madness.

A pair of golden eyes just like yours, so full of life as the ones you will never see again.

*

*

*

They went through the threshold that led them to the door, they weren't sure if this was the one used for visitors or it was the other one.

Who accompanied him assured him that it must be this if they were willing to use logic out of inertia. Anyway, they did not lose anything by trying they rang the bell and waited a while.

The door opened revealing a man in a suit, apparently the owner of the establishment. - **Welcome to the mystery cabin! Are you looking for something in particular?** \- He spoke excitedly, showing some flashy accessories.

Star pointed to a keychain of a fish with three eyes. - **This here is so cute!** \- exclaimed, reminding her of several things from shes childhood.

His sight focused on someone recognized inside the cabin, who seemed to pass by looking for something, she waved her hand in the air as jumped to get their attention. Which she did. - **Star, what are you doing here?** \- Asked his acquaintance.

Smiled excitedly. - **Hello Uncle Ford, it is great to see you again!** \- He even felt his smile spread all over his face. - **This deserves a party! Cupcakes fireworks!**

She raised her wand to the air, the spell was performed, causing quite a bit of brightness and noise around.

They looked at him in amazement, well, the two who knew him with a bit of reproach. - **Star, you can't do that, you could get someone's unnecessary attention** \- her friend claimed.

\- **He's right, little one.** \- She kept her wand at her uncle's opinion, maybe the party should wait. - **Who is this?**

True, he didn't know his friend. - **Oh, this is Marco Diaz. My best friend on Earth.**

The older man offered his hand to the brunette who accepted it with great enthusiasm. - **It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Stanford, I have heard many wonderful things about you!** \- exclaimed his best friend.

He just laughs without any mockery. - **You compliment me boy.**

\- D **on't let that go to your head** \- commented the one who looked like his uncle.

Star couldn't help but laugh nervously, for some strange reason she sensed that the tension would rise if she didn't change the subject. - **Actually, Uncle Ford, we were coming to ask you if we could stay with you. There are some problems in Mewni, we were afraid we would risk the lives of the Diaz Señores if we stayed there.**

That older man he respected so much smiled. - **Sure, it would be an honor to have you with us.**

She made a few small jumps as he entered the place with great curiosity, the others soon began to accompany him. It wasn't as big as their castle, and it was more rustic than the Diaz house, but it still felt nice.

\- **I'm not understanding, who are they?** \- turned to see her uncle's twin, like everyone else, although she was only assuming this because of their great resemblance.

The one who was a scientist and companion of her father sighed wearily. - **Star's father and I made a blood pact, so she's my niece-in-law in theory,** \- he explained briefly.

The other seemed to process the information, before hugging her with all his might. - **Come here, niece!** \- She supposed it was welcome, which caused her to smile out of inertia. - **The children will be so happy to meet you.**

\- **I-I guess ... although ... I need ... air ...** \- she declared feeling how the oxygen left her lungs little by little.

That was not a good thing.

They released her and she was able to recover, taking a deep breath to make sure she was still there. - **Well, how about knowing your rooms?** \- That phrase interrupted her brief mental break.

Regained her energies again.

Followed her new uncle, along with Marco who would show them their respective rooms, she couldn't be more excited.

Looked at that place, while her best friend was guided elsewhere, apparently sharing her bedroom with someone. - **I like it a lot, but I think it requires some things.**

She took her wand in her hands, a Star-style touch would go well.

\- **Glow and light bomb expand!**

The first day of summer would be tomorrow, yet she was already excited about what it would be like.

*

*

*

She couldn't wait to get to Gravity Falls, she was looking at the landscape, it even seemed that nothing had changed since her departure.

Wanted it to be like that, she even wanted to imagine that she would have great adventures like that time again, would she discover new things in that mysterious town or would it be just so quiet?

She liked to imagine not.

On one side I listened to the lively, and very nerdy, conversations of Dipper and Martín, a cousin of his who would accompany them on this occasion.

Their eyes focused on the seats in front of them, remembering that the other brunette who accompanied them was away from them.

She was his twin, however, she seemed much more closed to others than this, so much so that she decided to travel in a seat alone. Perhaps not so alone, after all, she had her dog accompanying her.

She looked at Pato now, they both seemed to have many things in common.

Well, he couldn't judge her just by what she looked like, surely she had several topics to talk about and in a moment she would decide to open up.

She advanced to her seat. - **Hey, everything okay right Mary?**

Seemed so confused at the time as if she hadn't called him that in a whole year. He saw her shrug and look away. - Yes, sure - she answered weakly.

She smiled, searching for a new topic of conversation. - **Don't you think it's a bit cold with the air conditioning?** \- She hugged herself to substantiate this.

Martina looked at her neutrally, as she used to do with everyone, now she shifted her gaze upwards as if she wanted to notice the weather. - **_No, I don't feel cold._**

Short and short answers, that was what defined her. It wasn't a lot of words, but she supposed it was okay.

Anyway, Mabel already sensed that, since she met her, she did not seem to be affected by that climate at all or she simply ignored it. Although, it's not really that cold now.

Then she smiled even more. - **I already know how to make this summer the best of your life!** \- She exclaimed, taking him by the shoulders.

Even in that frozen gaze, she could see the confusion. - _**The best of my life?**_

\- **This summer, it will be yours, we will find you a summer romance, isn't it exciting?** \- She wrote down her idea.

Her cousin shrugged. - _**I'm not sure.**_

Young Pines placed her hand on her chest. - **Let's go! You are talking to a professional matchmaker**! - She complimented herself. - **If I can't find you a partner this summer, I'll stop calling Mabel Pines.**

She saw her blink at that, Martina was speechless for a moment before dragging them out. - _**If you weren't Mabel Pines, I wouldn't even know what my name is or who I am.**_

\- **It won't happen, I assure you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are an old reader, you probably know several of the things that happen next. And if you are new you will probably notice that my storytelling is not perfect although I am trying to improve that.
> 
> Anyway, for both cases, you are advised to read very well between the lines, you can find several things that will be useful as the story progresses and it is not a surprise to you what happens.


End file.
